True Love
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Formerly Godric and Sookie Sookie Stackhouse reuniting with her former lover from when she was just a teenager. Having not heard from him since she was eighteen, to find him, looking identical to the way he had all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Based solely around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit. Review Please.

Just for reference I'm not real good with the "their, there, and they're" thing so if I have a goof up on this I'm sorry.

Sorry guys I had to do some editing on this and the next chapter or I would have gone mad. I'm going to put up my third chapter definitely by the fifth. If you like (or dislike) the changes feel free to tell me so in a Review.

_Chris_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just like experimenting with characters no plan to ever make money.

As she lay on the floor in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun Church Sookie Stackhouse recognized the figure in front of her who had saved her from gruesome violation, his eyes distant and filled with anger as he cracked the neck of her almost rapist. "Godric?" She phrased it as a question though in her heart and her mind she knew it to be true. This boy was actually over two-thousand years old and he protected her.

Before the youthful vampire could speak Eric came down the stairs eyes wide with amazement and relief, "Godric," he kneeled before him and Godric gazed down at his childe. An alarm began to sound and Godric's face took on a look of frustration.

"Get the girl to safety; shed no blood as you do so." Godric turned his head to the body on the floor as Sookie still looked stunned up towards him.

"Godric I…" Sookie started but Eric took her arm and pulled her gently out of the gated prison she had been held in. She met Godric's eyes once more before she was up the stairs and knew she wasn't seeing things, it was _him._

They were caught as they tried to escape, Eric faked being human and nearly succeeded in using a strong glamour on one of the guards at the door. One of the others walked around while Eric tried this, and this guard rose his stake high preparing to thrust it in to the millennia old vampires back. "STAKE" Sookie screamed as it was plunged forward, before it could hit Eric twisted the guys arm and threw him to the wall.

This started a mini-battle of sorts, all of the guards attacked Eric at once and Sookie watched on in horror as Eric knocked each of his attackers onto the ground without so much as a grunt. They found their pathway was blocked as defenders of the Fellowship lined the outside of the building armed with wooden arrows.

Sookie took Eric's arm and pulled toward the only other place she could think of to get out. She felt like a failure and released Eric's cool arm from her grasp as Reverend Newland came into view at the back of the Sanctuary. A delighted smile spread across his smug face as people carrying silver chains and wooden stakes flooded through each doorway in the area.

"We will watch a vampire burn today brothers and sisters and perhaps his whore would like to join him in his final meeting with the sun." Newland crowed out and Sookie felt her stomach drop as Eric went forward content with dying for Godric and her.

A battle of the wills held as Sookie Stackhouse witnessed the cruelty that was the Fellowship of the Sun become clear. Chains made of pure silver were laid across Eric's arms, neck and legs and she felt herself gag as it singed his vampiric flesh. It was cutting deep into him and she attempted to escape from the two men who held her arms to keep her back in order to get him out of the restraint. "This is cruelty." She howled and sobbed as she continued to lean forward. At that moment noise began to erupt outside the doors.

A loud crash vibrated through them as Bill Compton came running in, his eyes exclusively set on Sookie, a gun was then pointed to her head by one of the men holding her and shocking tears of fear fell down her pale cheeks. "One step vampire and she dies," Reverend Newland said eyes focused entirely on the loose and clearly angry vampire.

"You shoot her and all of these people will follow." Bill answered back, his deep southern tongue filled with malice toward the man covered in white. His tone was colder than Sookie had ever heard and it frightened her to the core.

As Bill's focus turned to the man Sookie called out for assistance, she didn't know if she'd get it but she knew that without a doubt some innocents weren't going to come out of this alive. "Godric," she yelled and every individual in the room glued there eyes to her captive form.

To her dismay it was not Godric who appeared but a large group of loyal vampires to the Area Nine Sheriff. As Stan spewed venomous words toward the humans carrying silver and wood they all began to lean in to feast of the blood of the Fellowship of the Sun members, a booming authority filled voice vibrated down to them all. "Release them!"

Sookie looked up, quickly and saw it was Godric, she felt a tremendous amount of relief. She popped the two men holding her in the nose and went to remove the chains from Eric's writhing form. He gave her a grateful _'thank you' _and turned away just as Godric came down to stand in front of everyone within the church.

She stayed at his side still amazed that it was him; he shared a brief invisible look with her before threatening Reverend Newland. Jason just then shot a paint ball right at the cocky Newland's forehead and he lay on the sanctuary alter unconscious. The Fellowship of the Sun humans scattered out the doors out of fear and the vampires retreated to there nesting areas leaving, Bill, Sookie, Eric, Godric and a confused Jason in the place alone.

Bill walked toward Sookie going to take her in his arms but she backed away into a prepared Godric. Bill looked towards her hurt present in his eyes, she had never been like this before, and it concerned him. "Sookie," he said she shook her head turning around not being able to look him in the eyes. She feared him because of his clear threat toward the humans. Even if they were going to kill Eric she wouldn't wish massive death on her account. Godric wrapped his arms around her as she clutched onto his shirt human tears spilling down her face like waterfalls once again.

"Leave here Compton, return to wherever you have been staying we will have a conversation in regards to Miss Stackhouse when she is more prepared for it." Godric ordered the young vampire and he turned back exiting the way he came.

"Sookie," Eric said trying to rouse the girl's attention so he could take her back to Godric's home. As he called her name she carefully lifted her head up salty tears still pouring rivers down her cheeks. He gasped as he noticed his makers arms wrap tighter around the young human.

"Eric, take the boy to my home. I wish to speak with Miss Stackhouse alone." Godric commanded and his childe did as he was told. Gesturing toward the doorway, Jason's eyes opened wide before he ran for it leaving his sister in the arms of the two-thousand year old vampire.

* * *

"Sookie?" Godric's voice dripped concern and he tilted her head up, she gazed into his eyes and the drops began to slow. "Are you alright?" He asked, she nodded lifting one of her arms from its place on his chest to his cheek.

"I can't believe it's you." She hiccupped the words out but a gentle smile grazed his face as he pressed his chilled lips to her forehead.

"You were not aware I was a vampire when we first met, dear one." He stated his forehead touching hers in a way of silent reassurance that he would protect her. She nodded lightly confirming his words.

"I've missed you," she whispered so only his vampire hearing would be able to pick it up.

"I have missed you greatly as well." He said caressing her cheek with the hand not supporting her chin. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

They separated soon after him carefully taking her hand as they walked out of the sanctuary together. Neither noticing the small movement Reverend Newland made with a gruesome disfiguring grin on his face.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Godric and Sookie arrived at his home. She refused to release his hand and the vampire couldn't have been happier about that. It had been a few years since he was surrounded by the beauty that was Sookie Stackhouse and the longer he had any contact with her skin the longer he felt like a joyous angel.

They made there way through the throng of excitement to Godric's favorite chair. He sat gestured for her to sit on his lap. She giggled but shook her head leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I think I should go talk to my brother first." She said kissing his cheek after she did so trying to find her brother amidst the craziness of vampires and humans.

"Jason," she called and found him flirting with Isabel. She laughed because she knew he hadn't realized she was a vampire yet.

"Oh hey Sookie, this is Isabel she is…" Jason halted at the glowing smile on his sister's face.

"A vampire," she finished for him and his eyes bugged out wide looking between Isabel and Sookie. He turned away quickly trying to reclaim his wits.

"Well that was interesting," Isabel said and Sookie and she laughed together. "How do you know Godric?" Isabel asked and to this Sookie felt herself flush at the look on Isabel's face.

"Before the world was aware of vampires, I met him in Bon Temps. It's a really long story but he was the only relief I had in regards to my telepathy before Bill Compton came along. He was also a very good _friend."_ The way she said friend made it clear that they had been something more than that to each other.

"Well maybe you can rekindle that _friendship _the two of you shared." Isabel said walking away back into the roaring crowd looking for Jason. She was quite fond of the young human, and after her one human companion's betrayal she felt she needed someone new.

Sookie returned to Godric's side as Eric was speaking to him. "I have called for an AB Negative human for you to feed. It is extremely rare." Eric said and Godric let a loose smile grace his features as he shook his head.

"I am not hungry, but see to it that the others are cared for before you retire for the day will you?" Godric requested and Eric nodded in understanding looking at Sookie briefly once before making his way around.

"How is your brother?" Godric asked as Sookie sat down on his knee making sure he noticed that he still made her very warm. He let out a low growl before focusing on their conversation.

"He's alright; he was surprised when he figured out that Isabel was a vampire." Sookie said as Godric ran his hand softly up and down her leg. "Do you wish for something to change into, after all this choice did suffer before I was able to get to you?" Godric said trying to fix the buttons on the top of her dress but they had been torn badly. She had done her best with what was left but it still left little to the imagination.

"I'm alright as long as I am with you," she said sliding down to actually sit on his lap and a grin appeared on both of there faces. He wrapped his arms around her waist placing chaste kisses along her neck and shoulders to relax her and it was very successful.

"Excuse me everyone!" A large male voice interrupted Sookie and Godric from their activities and they stood up wanting to know exactly who it was. The male muttered a few words to Jason Stackhouse and now Sookie was concerned and stiff as was Godric. "I have a message from Reverend Steve Newland." He unzipped his jacket and shinning on his chest was a bunch of silver chains and an elaborately complicated bomb.

* * *

The explosion knocked every being whether they were human, vampire or something else entirely to the ground. Splatters of human and vampire blood splattered the walls and pieces of exposed silver stuck out of peoples still bodies. Sookie tried to focus her eyes but found something heavy was laying on top of her.

She looked down and tears sprung to her eyes instantly. "Godric," she called to him but there was so much of the silver shrapnel decorating his chest that Sookie felt herself nearly vomit. She looked around to see all of the mobile survivors attempting to help the wounded. "HELP!" She yelled and Eric was at her side in an instant staring down at his maker.

"Sookie he needs to feed I'll get a…" Eric began to turn back but Sookie grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Help me with him." She said her face full of pain. She had virtually no damage to her body so she removed the top she had on not caring who saw her in her bra at that moment. She tugged Godric's still form up and Eric helped by turning his maker around slightly to get more access.

He produced a knife and she took it, slicing deep into her skin pressing Godric's mouth to the opened wound. She felt a slight sucking on the wound and suppressed a moan at the feeling of it. After a moment Godric's arms moved, one went to Sookie's neck supporting it as he suctioned more blood the other going around her waist. Eric watched on in amazement at the caring embrace his maker had on Sookie.

Once Godric felt his strength return and the silver fall from his body he licked the wound to seal it and quickly kissed it before lifting his head. "Thank you." He said still holding her while he regained his bearings.

"Sookie," came the voice of Bill Compton from the doorway and both Sookie and Godric looked up at him. Godric removed his shirt and placed it over Sookie to cover her. Bill's eyes showed a large amount of malice as he yanked her arm pulling her into a forced embrace. "You let him feed off you!" He howled and Sookie suddenly felt very frightened of her former lover.

"Release her." Godric ordered on his feet again, his eyes deadly as he looked at the young vampire in front of him.

"She is mine." Bill said tightening the hold he had on Sookie's wrist.

"Ow, Bill your hurting me." Sookie cried and Godric looked toward Bill knowing if he was to grab at Sookie she could easily get hurt. "Godric." She sobbed and that was enough for the two-thousand year old vampire.

He grabbed at the younger vampire's arm twisting it sharply making a large bound ledger fall out of his jacket pocket then pulled him back, the move landing Sookie directly into Eric's readied arms. Godric held Bill in that position until he resigned all power. Godric threw him to the sturdy wall still left across the room with little effort, grabbed the ledger and Sookie's shaking hand he walked her to the center of the room.

"Go to the Hotel Carmilla, security is already in place. You will be safe there." Godric addressed the whole room as Sookie silently wept on his shoulder. Two of the surviving vampires drug an unconscious Bill Compton out with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Based solely around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit.

Quick edited repost. Next chapter will come up when I get it written no later than the fifth. I start work tomorrow so I'm going to have my hands full. Hope you like. Please review.

**THANK YOU Reviewers:**

**lillyp2006, AlixxandriaBarbieDoll, ErinCullen, Nikki Massacure, gothlover, Hennesey, marie190, jetsamsrule31, godricismine12,** and a special thank you to **DazzledByTheNorthman** because she is filling me in with information from the books that I need to make this story all plausible. THANKS EVERYONE! Please continue with the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just like experimenting with characters no plan to ever make money.

Godric's suite was large and inviting, while Sookie already had a room (with Bill) courtesy of Eric she felt fearful of returning after what had happened earlier on in the night. She had yet to release Godric's loose form from her vice grip an hour after their arrival. She yawned quietly receiving a small chuckle from Godric who had his arm around her as he inspected the ledger he had seized from Bill Compton.

They had found many photographs and hand written notes all regarding Sookie who they referred to as _The Telepath_; the only managed to mention her name once and that was in a note involving Bill taking her virginity. Godric suppressed his fury so that he wouldn't give Sookie anymore reasons to fear because he knew what this meant as did Eric who sat across from them with a look of barely contained rage. Seems Maker and Childe have the same mind in regards to _The Telepath._

"Sookie, why don't you go into the bedroom and try to rest. You have been up for quite some time." Godric said gently caressing her exposed skin under his shirt.

"Don't you have to rest soon?" She questioned innocently leaning her head on his shoulder yawning again which made it clear she would fall asleep sooner rather than later.

"That I do, but I will join you when I do. Please just go lay down." Godric asked in sweet but commanding tone. He was concerned for her and he didn't want her to hear what he and Eric were going to be talking about sooner than necessary.

"Alright but keep in mind I don't have any of my clothes here." She said and Godric's face lit up and Eric released a large laugh which was smothered by his hand over his mouth.

Once the bedroom door was shut behind her both of the vampires' faces turned somber. "How are we supposed to tell her about this?" Eric questioned his head falling in his hands. He had liked Sookie from the first moment he saw her, in fact he had been attracted to her but it seems to him now that his maker cares for her more than he could have ever imagined.

"We don't for now Eric. Our main concern is to find out how _she _knows about Sookie and why she sent Bill Compton out to get her." Godric said shaking his head and looking over the letters again and again only concluding that Mr. William Compton was working for the vampire queen of Louisiana.

As the two aged vampires went over all the details in the ledger Sookie undressed. Godric's bloodied shirt was damaged beyond repair; she tossed it in the wastebasket and winced slightly after the strap of her bra grazed the mark left over from when she fed Godric. Unclasping the item formally mentioned she threw it into the corner along with her skirt. She sighed in relief and climbed under the blanket only wearing her panties and covering up to her chest. She yawned and turned over falling into a deep unconscious sleep. _For Now. _

* * *

As the sun began to rise Eric and Godric separated to there separate rooms. Eric went across the hall to his private suite while Godric followed the path Sookie had taken and if he could breathe it would have all blown out in an instant. Lying in his bed was a nearly nude Sookie her chest heaving in a dream she couldn't control.

Godric shed all his clothing other than his boxers and climbed in beside her. He slipped his arms around her caressing her skin lightly and her body seemed to calm with his ministrations because her breathing slowed back to a normal rhythm. He tucked his head in under hers in the middle of the bed and was asleep in only seconds as he heard her soft human heart thump under his ear.

* * *

Sookie smiled as she awoke to the most amazing vampire right beside her. She couldn't believe he was back and not only that but that he cared so deeply for her just like he did back when she was in Bon Temps as a kid. In her teens she was a very distant girl, because of her gift she could get close to anyone and she hated it with fiery passion.

One night as she went to visit her parent's graves looking for the solitude and peace that it always brought, her a boy not much older than she saw her in the cemetery. She had smiled weakly at him realizing that she could not _hear_ him the way she could with others. She sighed in silent relief as she waved at him.

"Hi," she said quietly sitting down beside her parents headstones while the boy who she later found out was Godric stood behind her.

"Hello." He answered staring down at her confused but also intrigued by the young girl in front of him. She was something more than human and he could sense that about her in a second but maybe she was the girl that… No that was not a possibility his long time friend would have told him when he announced he were coming to the area if that were the case.

"What are you doing here this late?" She asked her innocents making her so appealing to the beast inside him that he is having trouble staying still, and not just feeding off of her like he would have any normal person sitting in a graveyard at such a late hour.

"I like the dark," he stoically replied leaning against a nearby tree that was downwind as she speaks her piece to her parents.

"Why don't you come up to my house, my Gran would be happy to give you a ride home?" Sookie offered though she didn't know why.

"I can get myself home. Thank you though." He said turning to leave to erase the temptation from his mind.

"Wait; at least tell me what your name is." She requested and he could feel his fangs wanting nothing more than to sink into her soft innocent flesh.

"I am Godric," he says before turning away and running at his fastest _human_ speed so not to tip off the girl to his not so human qualities.

"I'm SOOKIE!" She yelled out to him as he vanished farther into the trees. She was saddened that he left so quickly but she knew she had to get home so she rushed along the path right to her backdoor. Where her grandmother was waiting for her.

* * *

Sookie smiled to herself remembering how much her mind lived on him back then. When they met it was brief but it wasn't the only time the two would interact with each other. She let her head fall back down but now she rested it on his tattoo adorned chest at peace with the familiar position they used to have.

"I'm surprised to find you awake already." He said softly and she smiled looking up at him from her position on his naked chest.

"Well I woke up from a good dream and I decided that if I wanted I could stay like that just by looking at your face." Sookie said making weird shapes with her finger tips on his skin. Continuing with tracing the tattoo around his neck.

"A good dream huh?" He laughed hard making his chest vibrate and he moved out from under her leaning over her sideways form and pressing full mouth kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Godric," she giggled turning slightly so she was staring right up at him. "I missed you," she whispers just before he leans down.

"…and I you." He says just before there lips connect in searing powerful kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth caressing and loving it unconditionally. He put one leg on either side of hers pressing his pelvis down into hers.

"Oh," she moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his back and arching hers to rub against him.

KNOCK KNOCK

* * *

'Mean,' Sookie thought as she was handed a shirt by Godric to cover herself while he himself slipped on his pants before getting ready to face whoever what at his door though judging by the scent of the guests it was Eric with Bill and Godric wanted to protect Sookie the best he could in regards to that vampire. He would not chance her dignity by allowing William Compton to see her in anything that she didn't feel comfortable with him seeing her in.

"Godric," Sookie said and he gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her and then taking her hand to go out to the common room of his suite.

He pointed for her to sit down on the couch while he went and answered the door. While Sookie busied herself with chewing the inside of her cheek Godric saw that Eric had Bill's hands bound behind him in silver chains and wondered how exactly that had happened.

Eric stepped forward shoving Bill onto the only chair right across from the couch where he and Godric sat on either side of a terrified Sookie. She clutched at Godric's hand while Bill looked on three of them with pure unadulterated hatred. "Sookie, why aren't you stopping this? Don't you love me?" Bill asked his words dripping with false feelings.

"How could I love someone who lied to me?" Sookie said maliciously suddenly feeling empowered, "how could I love someone who was trying to OWN ME?!" Both Godric and Eric flinched at the amount of power she held in her voice.

She stood having released Godric's hand and pulled the ledger from the nearby side table and through it on the coffee table before them. "How could I love someone who followed me, stalked me and wanted to possess me to give to there superior?" She pulled out the plethora of photographs and letters. She spread them out on the table raising her hand and slapping William Compton hard across the face.

His fangs jutted out and he growled trying desperately to get out of the silver bindings only to hiss as they cut deeper into the exposed skin of his wrists. Sookie had a smug look of satisfaction on her face as she returned to her seat.

"Godric, Sookie I am afraid we have found out about Mr. Compton's deceit a little late." Eric said after Sookie said her piece. "I found he has sent one letter while here in Dallas and it was addressed to the queen." Eric looked down while Bill retained a gleeful grin even after that anger filled power and slap he had received.

"Sophie-Anne is relentless; you'll never be able to take the girl from her." Bill spat out not even bothering to fake caring for Sookie any longer. "She wants the telepath, she'll get her. I already sent word that she is ready to be taken in." He said with triumph and suddenly Sookie's smile disappeared replaced with a look of fear and fury.

"You Bill Compton are the worst kind of creature on this planet." She yelled and stood going back into the bedroom where no doubt she was crying.

"I want you Mr. Compton out of my area at this very moment or I will have my entire nest, me included personally hunt you down until you either meet the sun or are staked through the heart. Are we clear?" Godric ordered standing and Eric followed his maker's example swiftly.

"The Queen will never allow you to take my life." Bill pronounced and Godric felt his insides want to bubble with the ridiculousness of the situation. He wanted this sorry excuse for a vampire dead before dawn but he knew he couldn't do that without some heavy consequences.

"Sophie-Anne does not have any authority here Mr. Compton nor could she overthrow my orders unless my queen orders it. Now remove yourself from my area or you will die." Godric said going into the other room with Sookie while Eric took the bound vampire by the arm, dragging him for all intense and purposes to the lobby where his things were lying in wait.

* * *

"I am sorry you are going through this Sookie, I wish it could be avoided." Godric said running his pale fingers through her blonde beautiful locks.

"What am I supposed to do Godric? Sophie-Anne wants me, how can I avoid going with her. Now that I've found you again I don't want to leave but if she takes me then I won't have a choice." Sookie sobbed laying her head down on Godric's lap.

"There are ways to keep a vampire even a high ranked vampire such as Sophie-Anne away from you but those ways can only be entered into willingly." Godric said knowing that what he was about to say could be her only chance at truly being free from the Queen of Louisiana's clutches.

"Like what," she questioned wanting nothing more than for him to hold her this way for eternity.

"To Bond with a vampire that is older and stronger than she is," Godric said and Sookie looked up eyes wide and shocked, having been unprepared for those words to leave his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Based solely around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit.

Harsh Language Ahead, you have been warned also following putting this chapter I am putting the rating up. Rewrite because some reviewers brought it to my attention that the POV was off the mark. I changed it I hope to your satisfaction.

**THANK YOU Reviewers:**

**waterflame4991****, ****MANDERS21****, ****sherryf101****, ****vampgirl12****, ****godricismine12****, ****Flutterby17****, ****Midori Blossom****, ****caleb's babe****, ****Tvnut Loves Eric Northman****, Hennesey, ****ShadowsDaughter****, ****DecemberSnowfall****, ****o0ShadowCat0o**

Once again a big Thank YOU to** DazzledBytheNorthman**, I was stuck on a major part for this chapter and she saved my hide from the sharks. She is also my new beta and wrote nearly ALL of the love scene. Props to Dazz everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just like experimenting with characters no plan to ever make money.

"Bond?" Sookie choked out, her entire face going a distinct shade of white.

"Yes Sookie, bond. To share life's blood with another vampire who could easily fight the Queen." Godric answered and continued his ministration on her hair even while her breathing had increased tenfold.

"Wouldn't that be like being owned? No offence to vampires but I AM NOT a woman who likes being told what to do and when to do it. I grew up independent because of my Gran, you know?" Sookie explained sitting up and crossing her legs just to stare him in the face.

"I understand your independence Sookie; I am just simply telling you a fact. The only true way to protect you from Sophie-Anne is for you to be bound to another vampire because you had shared blood with Compton while he was under her orders to obtain you." Godric explained to an annoyed Sookie.

"This is SO irritating!" Sookie screamed out and Godric waited while she regained her focus. "How does this Sophie-Anne even know I exist Godric?" She put her head in her hands and lolled it back and forth.

"Your frustrations are certainly warranted Sookie, but just try to take all of this information in and retain it. Sophie-Anne is a powerful vampire even in our standards plus she has a very strong following in our community. There are few who out rank her or choose to fight her." Godric explained putting his hands on Sookie's knees.

"Who could do it?" She asked coming to the decision slowly on her own even as Godric attempted to reassure her.

"Sookie does that question signify that you wish to perform a blood bond?" Godric questioned enthusiastically. Sookie would be safe and loved if she were to bond with any of the vampires that were willing, however he had an internal hope that she would agree to create the bond with him.

"Put it this way, I am willing to consider it if I can accept it. I won't just do it without knowing about it first, how am I to know that a blood bond would solve the problem anyway?" Sookie said and Godric was very impressed with how strong she had become since they had first met.

An urgent knocking on the outer door brought the heated discussion to an abrupt halt. Sookie looked toward the door and stood while Godric was already making his way to it. Sookie was just exiting the bedroom when Eric and Isabel were rushed in urgently, accompanied by a human bound in leather straps.

"She has made her first move to obtain Sookie. This girl reeks of Sophie-Anne; she said that if we brought her to Sookie that we would be successful in gathering information from her." Eric said though it was clear he didn't want this particular human in contact with Sookie because of her overwhelming scent mixed with that of the Louisiana Queen's.

"Lift her; give Sookie the chance to identify the girl before we settle about doing what needs to be done." Eric lifted the girl's head with all the grace of a bull rider. Forcing her up and a gasp emanated from Sookie's lips.

"Hadley…" she squeaked out her hand clasping at Godric's to feel his strength and power or else she might just collapse into a heap. If Hadley "reeked" of the Queen then she must have been the one who told her about Sookie's telepathy. "Why," Sookie cried staring at her cousin who had taken her most prized secret and told the vampire Queen who now wanted her to display like a porcelain doll.

"Because you always had shit so easy," Hadley countered a grin plastered on her face even as she was staring directly at the person that could cause her unlimited amounts of pain.

"Easy, you thought my life was FUCKING EASY? I have been hearing what other people thought since I was little, do you know how it feels to have your head invaded like that? I felt like I was dying in a crowded room. Then our funny uncle decided to get up close and personal with me, I told my mother and she didn't believe me. When I finally told Gran and she was able to prevent it, it had already permanently impacted my life." Sookie rambled out, outraged at her cousin's words. Godric pulled her to him and she released tears onto his shoulder once again.

"Yeah right," Hadley scoffed but was shoved back to the ground by the irate Viking holding her in his clutches.

"Eric, I want her contained but not harmed. She is to have no contact with anyone other than those of us in this room." Godric ordered and Eric bowed his head and backed out the door with Hadley dragging on the ground behind him.

Sookie had yet to regain her composure so Godric took her back to the bedroom and he held her to him until she either fell asleep or managed to stop the incessant falling of her tears. "Godric," she said in between harsh choking sobs, "I will do this bond…" she hiccupped harshly while he held her closer to his chest, "only if it's…" she sniffled looking up at him with her piercing blue gaze, "you." She finished and felt his grip on her tighten in delight and in fear of her changing her mind.

"I was hoping that would be your decision." He whispered in her ear kissing her hair lightly with his cool lips and holding her closely to assure the both of them.

"How are we supposed to… you know?" Godric smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently.

He leaned in right by her ear and whispered, "Leave that…" he kissed her earlobe and pulled it gently into his mouth, "to me."

She let him take the lead and she ended up on her back with him hovering over her with a predatory grin adorning his pale features. His lips clashed onto hers in a fiery passion slipping his tongue quickly between her lips and running along hers loving the warmth her body released while in his arms.

She writhed beneath him as his body pressed into hers, his erection prominent and proud still within the confines of his pants. She moved her body up to try and get more friction but he gently held her down with his hands shaking his head and moving his kisses south, to her neck, clavicle, and chest before moving back and claiming her lips once more, teasing her mercilessly.

She cried out as his fangs grazed her neck and had to suppress a loud moan. She ground into his hips again her fingernails digging and cutting into his back. He growled again as a drop of blood fell down his back and he nipped at the base of her neck an equal line of crimson liquid coming from her sun-kissed skin.

He loved the way she arched her back, offering her neck to him waiting for his teeth to piece her soft flesh. She was so beautiful, in all his years he had never seen another one quite as beautiful, charming and compassionate. He ran his nose from her ear down to her jaw and down to the hollow at the base of her throat; she smelled like the sun. He may not have seen it in many thousands of years, but the memory of the smell of it would stay with him forever.

He leaned away from her and his fingers slid under the long shirt of his that clothed her beautiful figure, pushing it up and pulling it over her head tossing it into the corner all but forgotten in their passion. He laid her back in the center of the bed and sat up and she quickly took this opportunity and went at the button of his jeans and grinned as she slowly unzipped them, grazing his straining erection and eliciting a moan from his loving lips, they fell to the bed and Godric tossed them away into the door separating them from the outside world.

Godric could see the adoration in Sookie's eyes as she looked at his body; he knew how much she loved his tattoos, he also silently prided himself on the "deer caught in the headlights" look that flashed through her eyes as she eyed his hardened manhood. He ran his hands down her luscious blonde locks and sighed in contentment as the beginning of her arousal spread between her legs.

She smiled at him as he rolled to hover over her again settling himself between her thighs. He kissed her lips his tongue dragging across her bottom lip seeking entrance. They kissed for a while and then he moves down her body worshipping her with his lips in the way that he knew she loved.

When he finally entered her they both moaned at the feeling; her warmth envelops his member and he feels more human than he ever has. He stills and looks into her eyes and he marvels at how much he loves this human woman. He kisses her and he hopes that the words that he finds it hard to say are conveyed to her in that kiss.

She smiles at him and says "I know and I feel the same way about you." At that moment he knows that if his heart had still beat it would have swelled with love at her declaration. He had come to care for her so much, and in the years they had been apart it had not wavered that feeling but strengthened it beyond any doubt of mind.

With this in mind he begins to move within her and soon they are writhing in ecstasy their moans a testament to the passion they were experiencing. As he felt her nearing her release he raised his arm to his mouth and bit and held it to her mouth. As she drank he felt his release getting closer and leaned in and bit her neck. Their mutual taking of blood at the exact moment resulted in their simultaneous orgasm. He brushed her damp hair from her face and nuzzled his nose into her neck and breathed the unique scent that was Sookie.

He hoped that what they had just done, the bond that they shared had would protect her from whatever evil had been imagined for her. As they recover the lay snuggled together enjoying the closeness of just being together. He listened closely as Sookie eventually drifts off to sleep; listening to her breathing and the beating of her rhythmic heart. Through the bond, he could sense that she is happy and content. He smiles as he wonders if she can sense these same feelings are present in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: True Love**

Based solely around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit. I am adding my own character of Emerald; she will be mentioned in this chapter but truly brought in with the next, she is the Queen of Texas. Just a quick warning for this, I swap between third person and Godric's POV through out the story unintentially, don't be mad. It's just habit.

More Harsh Language and sexual content ahead, you have been warned.

**THANK YOU Reviewers: Total Reviews 39, for this chapter 15**

**Tvnut Loves Eric Northman****, ****caleb's babe****, Hennesey, ****.no****, ****AlixxandriaBarbieDoll****, ****.****, ****rebelangel566****, ****moonstar57****, ****Megan Consoer****, ****MANDERS21****, ****waterflame4991****, ****Amara Nevena Malfoy****, ****stephie8869****, ****Kristin0109****, and ****Beertjes**

_Special Authors Note_

**DazzledbytheNorthman**_, my best friend in writing TB fics, my beta and co-writer, I OWE you big time for the encouragement you have given me in working on this fic and that of the other stories I am writing. Also for those of you who received messages in regards to someone copying this fic thank you for siding with me, I will not hold a grudge against the person who did it, because they seemed genuinely interested in this fic. I just ask or beg that no one repeats it. Now folk's on to the story!_

_Chris _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I just like experimenting with characters; no plan to ever make money.

Sookie's entire being felt like jelly as she awoke the following night. Godric had his arm draped around her middle and part of her just wanted to stay that way until he woke up from his daytime slumber. Though the idea of him waking with her was so enticing she knew she better take care of her basic human needs before he awoke.

She carefully and silently extricated herself from his arms moaning slightly as her midsection grazed his before she was out of the bed. Her body was sore, she wasn't all that surprised by it but it was still a little odd to feel. Escaping to the bathroom was a hard thing to do as the stiffness in her legs from yesterday's activities had caused them to lock up as a reaction.

Sookie started the water, the warmth of the spray pelting on her form and she sighed as all the muscles which had been on overdrive before started to relax. The knots came out and the relief of it embraced her mind and she didn't even notice when a cool pale figure entered the waters from behind her.

She felt his gentle fingers glide across her back with the cloth that had been on the side of the wall. Though his initial entrance had caught Sookie off guard she leaned in to his ministrations and soon her head was lying on his shoulder. His lips caressed her water covered shoulders and his tongue crossed over the mark he had left on her from the formation of their bond.

His hand came around with the cloth and began to rub it sensually across her breasts and abdomen. He ceased all movement just before reaching her core, leaving her wet and wanting more of his attention. "Godric," Sookie moaned, trying to push his hand lower and all she received for her trouble was a pulled muscle and a stubborn, cocky vampire. His grin had her chest heaving with anticipation.

"Not yet, I fear we must wait to continue these festivities." He said his lips gently caressing hers from his position behind her. They quickly washed, Sookie irritated and unsatisfied and now in a profound rush to just stake the damn Queen. She knew she couldn't, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream it, and she had a fascinating visual of using silver and wooden stakes as her props.

An hour later had a regretfully dressed, angry Sookie and Godric sitting in the common room once again. She had her head resting on his lap as he swept his fingers across her long, blonde locks. Eric's knock did nothing to stop their relaxed position as he entered the room, having been summoned by his maker a short time earlier.

"Godric," he said bowing his head respectfully and Sookie's eyes glided up to view her friend's eyes. Godric nodded his head slightly in return and gestured with his free hand for Eric to take the seat across from them.

"Eric, I am sure you are curious as to why I asked you to come here before the meeting. Please do not fight me or my Bonded on this decision however, I wish for your safety that you leave this area for the time being. At least until things have been settled with your Queen. I fear that she may resort to harming you in order to extract my Bonded from me." Godric's voice was stern and yet caring as he pointed out his worry for his childe.

"What!" Eric exclaimed at the idea of being told to run away like some petulant youth. "Is that the only reason why you called me here, to tell me to run?" enraged by the request even though he knew he could be ordered to leave, didn't soften him as he looked into the blue eyes of his maker.

"Eric, this is simply a precaution. If the Queen sees undeniable proof of your disobedience by having you in my and Sookie's presence while she is around could cause a great deal of backfire on you. I could not bear to lose you after so many centuries." Voice unwavering in his explanation, Eric sagged on the chair knowing he couldn't deny what was being said.

"But then Godric, who would protect you… and Sookie from the Queen, Andre is powerful beyond any thought and if the Queen wished, she could..." Eric was unable to voice the words; the very idea ripping into the remnants of his human soul.

"Sophie-Anne is thankfully fearful of my age and if she dares to attempt overpowering me in my own area she will learn quickly and in short order that I am not known for my kindness against traitors." Sookie rolled her head back grazing her lovers lap and he suppressed a moan which through the bond held between not only Sookie and himself but the one he shared with Eric had the three of them holding in gleeful moans.

"Do you have a location in mind Godric?" Eric questioned once the hardened silence had let up in the room. "Perhaps places close by so that once the Queen is left quivering in her boots I may return to ensure the safety of the both of you." He honestly didn't want to leave the two of them unguarded by his presence, but if he was ordered he may as well go somewhere quickly and somewhat close.

"There is a flat, with a small light safe tavern underground, you are already knowledgeable of how to enter, it is far enough from the area so that you may not be traced to Sookie, myself or the situation but close enough in case you feel a greater threat looming and need to warn us." Godric stated and he patted Sookie's shoulder lightly so she would sit up knowing she wanted to say something to Eric.

She stood facing Eric, her hair was lighter than it had been the night before and Eric was pleased by her strapping new appearance caused by his Maker's blood. She stared directly into his eyes and walked forward cautiously because Godric had his eyes on her back the entire time. The next thing to occur shocked both of the vampiric parties in the room.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric in a shockingly strong embrace his arms now trapped at his sides Eric continued to look down at the smaller five foot five girl from his Viking tall six foot four. She looked up into his bright blue eyes very similar to the ones that both she and Godric had and spoke softly though both of the vampires with the enhanced hearing heard her words. "Be careful Eric, I don't think Godric or I could bear to live without you at our sides." She smiled brightly, released him and took her seat right back beside Godric.

"I agree with her words, watch your back my Childe, remember all that you have learned and use it to your advantage. We will contact you once matters have been settled so that you may return." Godric finished, standing as well and escorting Eric to the door and with dual nods of their heads the two vampires parted, Eric going out and Godric returning to Sookie's side her fear effecting him and all he wanted to do was release that emotion from inside the both of them.

Sookie clutched at his hand again, her grip tighter than before and Godric got a silent jolt of pride at the knowledge that his Bonded had become so strong because of him. He returned the squeeze of her hand and kissed her forehead lovingly before leaning back on the couch and taking a long unnecessary breath. "You fear for him and me but not yourself. My lover, why is that?" Sookie looked down not wanting to meet his eyes because though he could sense her emotions he couldn't honestly read her without eye contact. "Sookie please…" a single tear dripped down her cheek and Godric gently wiped it away lifting her chin with his fingers to get a look into her ocean blue orbs.

"I care too much…" she said softly and I felt my unbeating heart throb inside my chest as the truth in that statement soared and flooded my body. How could this lovely and innocent woman truthfully believe it possible to care too much for another?

"There is no such thing as caring too much my love. Your heart is big and your soul is bigger giving you a most amazing sense of caring in the world that in my two thousand years I have never seen." Godric complimented, running his nose across her hair line making her squirm in her seat.

"Godric…" she moaned out and then a high pitched giggle and a low pitched gagging sound brought the loving couple out of their blissful moment.

"Isn't that sweet?" A snarky red head who was paler than plain toothpaste said with Bill, an irritated Hadley and a bulky vampire nearly the same complexion as that of the red head.

"Yes your majesty," Bill said and Sookie rolled her eyes pressing herself closer to Godric as the group of four got even closer.

"So you're her fucking lap dog?" Sookie spat standing irritated and wanting nothing more than to spew venom at the treacherous man she had believed she loved. Only one good thing had come out of her relationship with Bill Compton, and that was the unintentional reunion of her and Godric.

"Better than being a fang banger," Bill retorted and Sookie saw red as those words came at her. She could feel a slight tickle in her hand; the one that was not breaking the bones of Godric's hand which were healing in rapid speed, as each fracture came it was set and healed within the span of twenty seconds.

"I am not a fang banger," Sookie replied hotly as her tart of a cousin rolled her eyes at her denial of the truth, at least according to her warped mind.

"If it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck…" Hadley mumbled and Sookie sent a glare at her.

"Hadley, you know how I detest those silly little rhyme things." Sophie-Anne said appearing bored as she shut the other blond up without much thought. "Now Godric, simply hand over your little friend and I will leave you and your area in peace rather than pieces." Sophie-Anne said using a mildly threatening tone with a vampire who out aged her by close to twelve hundred years.

"I think not young one." Godric countered, his arms entwining around Sookie's waist and she lay her head down on his shoulder love flowing from her to him and vice versa.

"If anyone's young here it's you buddy…" Hadley had a hand over her mouth before she could finish her statement.

"Hadley, for once in your insolent little life keep your mouth shut." Sophie-Anne hissed pushing Sookie's cousin back into the wall where the pig-tail wearing girl kept silent. "Oh, Godric I think you will give her to me." She smiled a vicious smile and suddenly Sookie froze reading the mind of her cousin.

"No," Sookie said trying with no luck to separate herself from Godric. "Let me go they have…" Sookie was cut off as another figure brought in the tall imposing Viking that had left them moments ago and he was bound with silver chains which were burning his skin down to the bone and he had taken quite a beating just before entering the room.

"Eric," Godric says even though both of them are thinking it. Sookie and Godric were stiff as boards while the Queen took pleasure in the pain they were clearly experiencing at witnessing this brutal treatment of one of their 'family.' "Release him," Godric growled while Sookie continued to fight against his arms to get to Eric just to make sure they hadn't hurt him.

"No, you see he is an Area Sheriff for my kingdom. He is a traitor to his Area for siding with the likes of you; honestly why your Queen chose you to be an Area Sheriff here I am still greatly confused by." Sookie felt it when her lover's fangs erupted from under his gums and part of her got greatly turned on and the other was horrified at the damage she could feel he wanted to cause on this group for hurting his Childe.

A stake appeared out of know where and was poised directly over Eric's unmoving chest. His fangs were bared and he was furious and also slightly terrified. "Either we get the girl or your _'baby boy'_ isn't going to be much of anything after we're through with him." The imposing one said and if Sookie had to hazard a guess he was the Andre Godric and Eric had spoken about earlier.

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt him." Sookie yelled struggling even harder now that the more obvious threat was less than ten millimeters away from someone she cared for.

"See Godric, the girl has some sense." Sophie-Anne said walking forward slowly keeping Eric's form in sight as she approached the struggling Sookie and the angry Godric. "You want your little boy don't you?" Sophie-Anne asked and the stake moved closer to Eric's chest and Sookie's heartbeat escalated tenfold, the feeling in her fingers even stronger than they had been before.

"Don't hurt him," Sookie sobbed falling like dead weight in Godric's arms and he struggled surprisingly enough to keep her upright, that's when he saw the bright blue sparks rushing up her hands and arms. The next thing he noticed was a green like texture surrounded everyone but Eric and Godric in the room, shimmering in the dull lighting that covered it. "Don't hurt him," she repeated and that was also when Godric and Eric shared a look of realization that the room had gone silent except for Sookie's silent pleas.

The light shattered, the glowing individuals flew back all cushioned for the most part but still knocked unconscious by the bolt of energy that had suddenly been released. Eric was free and at Godric's side in that instant helping to check on the also unconscious Sookie. Her blond hair was covering her face but her breathing and heart rate were normal though slightly elevated than her normal.

"Go get Isabel," Godric commanded and Eric rushed off at top speed in search of the vampire. Godric kept his eyes glued to his lover not even remotely concerned with Sophie-Anne and her group of intruders knocked out inside his hotel room.

"Ow," the almost silent moan reached his ears and he gently rubbed her cheek with his fingers kissing her forehead with care waiting for Isabel and Eric to return. If the outsiders were going to wake up, it surely wouldn't be near Sookie who seemed to be in a fitful sleep.

"Godric," the held air in his unused respiratory tract left his lips as Isabel sat down next to them alongside a perturbed Eric. Isabel took Sookie easily from Godric's arms and did her own simple search of his bonded to make sure all was well after all the energy she had used up. "She seems to be alright, though I do advise getting her away from _them _before she wakes up or she will be more than likely to do it again." Isabel said helping put Sookie into his arms. Godric looked between his beloved Bonded and the two vampires I held above all others.

"Can I trust you to take her to Emerald?" I asked them and though Isabel visibly swallowed she nodded and took Sookie's slumbering form from my arms. "Eric you can either go with them or help me take care of this mess." My Childe stayed at my side before nodding to Isabel who without further thought ran on f, to Emerald, who happened to be the Queen of Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: True Love**

Based mostly around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit. I am adding my own character of Emerald; she is the Queen of Texas.

More Harsh Language and sexual content ahead, you have been warned.

**THANK YOU Reviewers for Chapter 4: **

Bleudiablo, majda01, Megan Consoer, caleb's babe, TeamEveryoneButEdward, PatheticPixie, Beertjes, Ansleyrocks, jetsamsrule31, greenfire249 and Tvnut Loves Eric Northman.

_**We have reached 50 reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_Special Authors Note_

**DazzledByTheNorthman**_, all beta and lovin' should go to her for keeping my head on straight while I went head first into a panic attack when writing this new chapter. _

_In other news, people who have been asking me to add more of Godric and Sookie's history get their wish today, as I bring to you without further waiting, the second night and a lot more coming at you. I am doing the whole past thing slowly because it's taking me a bit of time to think about it. _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I just like experimenting with characters; no plan to ever make money.

The rush to the Queen's home was quick and instant as Isabel followed the all too familiar path that she had been taking since the palace was constructed over half a century before. The grated stone walls and built about wall surrounded by many acres of land stood at the top of a lush green hill.

The guards surrounding the imposing estate stood straight and bowed their heads as Isabel entered the grounds carrying the unconscious Sookie carefully within her deadly arms. One of the guards separated from his post and took Sookie from Isabel's outstretched arms and the two rushed at an urgent pace to the living quarters where the Queen, Emerald sat in the embrace of a human male.

"My dearest Isabel, how are you my love?" Emerald asked, her eyes gaining a loving light as she disengaged herself from her company and sent him away with a chaste kiss to his neck.

"I am well your Majesty. I have been asked to bring this human to you for safe-keeping. Godric requested that she be taken to you." Isabel explained and the Queen stepped down from her throne like chair which on most occasions she despised, and took in the view of the slumbering blond who had been gently laid upon her marble flooring.

"She is a strong one; a lot of energy is surging through her even as she is at rest." Emerald kneeled to the ground brushing the tips of her pale fingers along Sookie's face. She stood abruptly making her young guard jump at the quickness of it. "Take her to one of the chambers. Isabel do you wish to accompany the girl?" She looked toward the eyes of her follower and with Isabel's quick nod the three who had entered the Queen's home followed the path to the light tight chambers on the other side.

The room was covered in all different shades of green and Isabel felt herself give in to a smile at the thought of her Queen using all the green paint in Texas to decorate her beautiful home. As Sookie was laid on the full sized bed, all Isabel could do was watch as Sookie began to twitch and writhe agonizingly upon the green-sheeted mattress. While seemingly peaceful only moments earlier, Sookie began to relive moments in her life she had shared with her now Bonded lover.

* * *

The night following their first meeting, Sookie was at the library picking out some research books on old civilizations for her Ancient History course in her school. The Romans had been a slight interest and after seeing the boy, Godric, with those tattoos so similar to that of the Roman fighters she decided it was her best place to start.

As it was a Friday night, the library was nearly abandoned except for the librarian and the custodian, who was mopping up a mess on one of the back rows, so Sookie had her shields down and she was able to relax. She heard the light chatter of the librarian reading a romance novel and Sookie had to suppress a blush as one of the scenes the woman was reading in her head turned heated.

A smile adorned her tanned face as she carried her selections to one of the tables Laying the thick pieces down, she pulled her book bag from her shoulder and yawned lightly as she sat down on the chair, yanking out a spiral bound notebook and a pencil. The history present in the volumes she had chosen was, to say the least, graphic.

A high pitched squeak brought the teen out of her history induced reverie. The custodian had disappeared from sight now and Sookie was a little worried because that sound made her jumpy. She could feel distress coming from the man and some other thoughts that made Sookie's skin crawl. On her own conscience, even if his thoughts were vile, she couldn't let him be hurt.

She stood stock still focusing on where the guy's thoughts were coming from. She left her table and turned down the fourth row of bookshelves where just beyond that a lit 'EXIT' sign stood over a back door at the end of it. Sookie inhaled a sharp breath carefully and as quietly as possible went toward the door.

It turned out that the squeaking sound she had heard was when the door was opened, because upon pushing the lever forward to open it, it managed to let out another high pitched squeal. The door led to a dark alley-way and the janitor's thoughts were screaming in panic now, plus Sookie could hear a ruckus coming from the other side of the alley.

"Hello," she said softly, not daring to step out of the minimal safety that the door held for her. "Hello," she repeated a little more desperately. "Is anyone out there?" She gulped, beginning to step back into the library, when the sound of skin ripping away from some one's body caught her undivided attention. On reflex she brought out a can of pepper spray from her pocket and held it in front of her as she proceeded forward.

A sickening crunch vibrated through the narrow walls surrounding the graveled surface. Sookie's eyes widened and she considered running right back inside and cursed herself when she noticed the door had shut behind her; it was one of those that didn't stay unlocked unless you put it that way, which she hadn't.

She felt an imposing rushing wind fly past her and she still held tight to the can of pepper spray even as her hands were shaking like crazy. "Who is there," she cried, closing her eyes trying to will herself out of this situation she had brought upon herself. "Please," she sobbed falling to her knees and dropping the can down to her feet where it hit the wall behind her.

"Please, do not cry," a soothing and familiar voice said to her. Sookie didn't dare look up until she felt a cool hand caress her own which had been lying over her head, creating a form of shell for her to hide in. She looked up slightly and a water fall of tears were flowing down her cheeks as he knelt to her level.

"Godric, right?" She said in between sniffles. He nodded his head and gently swept away the tears that just kept on coming even as she tried to stop them.

"Yes, and you are Sookie." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. He held his hand out to her and she let her gaze linger on it at first then bit her lip and rested her hand in his. She sniffled lightly again as he stood bringing her with him.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad just happened?" Sookie questioned innocently looking around her and not realizing she was squeezing Godric's hand with her own.

"Because something bad did just a happen; that man was going to hurt you." Sookie's eyes widened and she tried to focus on the man's thoughts again but was unable to obtain a single image or word.

"Is he," she gulped audibly, "dead?" She looked around pulling the sides of her sweater together because without warning she had gotten fairly cold.

"I do not believe you want me to answer that." Godric said taking his hand from hers as if he had been burned. He knew it was a good question to ask but it was also somewhat dangerous for him to reply.

"I wouldn't have asked it had I not wanted to know." She hissed trying to move to the other side of the alley where the entrance to the library stood.

"I apologize if I seemed rude, but the answer would not be one you would like. He would have done horrid things to you had he not been pulled away." He was attempting to soothe her with that voice again, but she was still nervous.

"What do you mean by 'pulled away'?" She looked at both sides of the alley again one was dark and terrifying while the other held almost the same except for the street lights that were lit on the main road.

"He was approaching you, and he was holding himself. I felt it better to not wait and see what he would do had he or you been left to your own devices." Godric answered and for some weird reason Sookie felt relieved as he explained this to her.

"Thank you, I have a feeling you saved me from something highly unpleasant." Sookie said continuing her journey toward the alley's end and toward the active street.

"Of course," he said following her at a distance as she reentered the library by the front entrance. The librarian eyed her confusedly but let it by and went back to her own novel.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Sookie asked while reclaiming her seat and Godric sat across from her.

"Is that what you want?" He asked and she had the intelligence at that point to zip her lips before they got her into a steaming bowl of trouble. "What is it you are reading?" He asked on a different topic so Sookie would feel more relaxed in his presence.

"A book on Ancient Rome," she replied turning it around for him to see.

"I know quite a bit about the Ancient Roman civilization, is this for a school assignment?" He questioned lightly, fascinated that such a young girl would read such a large volume of text even if it was toward her education.

"Yeah it is," she said with a small smile before returning to the paper she was putting notes on and went to copy down some of the symbols that were on the page.

"This character is incorrect," he said pointing to one in the upper left corner of the page as she had started to put it in her notebook.

"It is?" she looked at the book confused and then flipped open another book searching through it and found that he was right. The one in the other book had more 'spines' or 'spikes' present while the one she had been looking at didn't.

"How did you know that?" She asked adding the corrections quickly to her sheet of paper and continued forward with some of the text.

"I am older than I appear to be, and while I was young I was very… interested as well. I managed to add ink to my body of certain ones that meant something to who I was back then." He replied showing her his arm after he carefully lifted his sleeve up.

'That's beautiful' Sookie thought running her finger gently across the ink inlaid skin, his skin was fairly cold, but it didn't seem to bother her. The symbol on his bicep was lovely and Sookie silently wondered if perhaps he had more than that. While her skin had contact with his a sudden bright flash came into her head. Taking her breath away.

'A person with blond hair was running their tongue along similar symbols on Godric's arms but they were bright and contrasting against more flesh than just that of his arm. It took a moment for Sookie to see from the sight that it was in fact Godric's chest and the blond was most definitely a man whose eyes were shining with excitement.

"You like it then?" He asked and she snapped out of her thoughts. She gave him a shy smile before dropping her hand back to the books.

"Y-Yes, it's amazing." She answered truthfully and shut the larger volume and pulled open the smaller one again to review the information she had recorded.

"Thank you," he replied putting the short sleeve of his shirt back down and leaning back carefully, attempting to appear human as he witnessed Sookie pore over her work.

"Do you have more?" She asked before she could help herself and looked down sheepishly.

"Yes, several," he answered and she nodded trying very hard not to say something that would end up with her foot in her mouth.

An hour passed pretty much uneventfully for the two. As Sookie was picking up her notebook, notes and the books to take them to the librarian for checkout, Godric was at her side willing to help her with the books if needed.

"I'm glad we were able to talk again Godric." Sookie said putting the books on the desk where the librarian began to scan them through and then hand her a slip of paper.

"It was a delight Sookie," he said before turning around and leaving back out the back entrance.

"He seems like an interesting young man." The librarian said and Sookie suppressed a grin at the woman's words.

"I have to say I agree." She finished and loaded everything up in her bag and went out the front door heading straight for home.

Sookie's mind was in overdrive as she started to come to. The green mass of color all over the room was all she was able to comprehend as her mind came rushing back into the present day. She noticed Isabel was restlessly looking up every few moments from a book in her hand.

* * *

"Isa-bel," she said slightly groggy as she tried with difficulty to sit up from where she was.

"Careful there Sookie. You took out a lot of energy from yourself." She said comfortingly as she helped the blond sit carefully against the headboard.

"What… Happened?" She asked confused, as she looked around the room. "Where are we?" The room was completely new to her and the comforting shades of green all over the place made her aware that she clearly wasn't at the hotel.

"We are in Houston, Texas Sookie, in the Queen's Compound." She replied simply hoping to reassure the girl.

"The Queen, oh um, I don't, does she want me to…" Isabel shook her head trying to calm her down again. She didn't want the girl afraid of Emerald; that would be very bad as she was keeping them as her guests until Godric and Eric arrived with news.

"Oh heavens no Sookie, Godric requested that I bring you here for safe keeping until things could be rectified with the vampires of the Louisiana territories." Isabel smiled warmly at her and Sookie released a sigh of relief.

"So I take it this woman is a friend of his?" Sookie questioned curiously.

"A little closer than just a simple friendship, they have been known to each other longer than Eric has been around." That got Sookie's attention as Isabel said it. 'Who was this woman?' She thought to herself silently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: True Love**

Based mostly around the television show though with a little bit of information from the books, Bill working for the queen for example. However I read a story by Heaven Hell Angel and the idea for a Godric/Sookie fic struck my mind, nothing similar except for Bill's deceit. I am adding my own character of Emerald; she is the Queen of Texas.

OOC for many of the characters, just a warning.

More Harsh Language and sexual content ahead, you have been warned.

**THANK YOU Reviewers for Chapter 5: **

The dark euphie, skr87, Lisabit, Bruja6110, Nikel's Lover, mindy.18, Dolly23, WhiteStripes123, Foxgoddess07, Egyptian Kiss, Pinkygirl01, Kelii-chan, PassionPunch, ButterflyFairies, Meyou744, MikaMegumi, Sweetkyo, Stephie8869, lex1621, seargentlambchop, yorushihe, Megan Consoer, o0ShadowCat0o, murgatroid-98, TVnut Loves Godric, Ecantadora

_**We have reached 80 reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY, that I didn't update sooner. I have had a major case of writers block but hopefully this will satisfy you for now, just to let you know this is unbeta'ed but I still oh inspiration and ideas to DazzledBytheNorthman.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I just like experimenting with characters; no plan to ever make money.

"Wow," Sookie mumbled as the words registered in her mind.

A knock on the door brought the two out of the silent reverie of the room. Sookie placed her back to the wall as Isabel answered it; speaking in such low tones with the other person that Sookie was unable to distinguish the words.

Isabel wordless took Sookie's hand and followed the mysterious other into a classy room that made Sookie suddenly feel really small. The ceiling was at a minimum of fifteen feet, with a creamy paint covering below an elegant mural of peaceful waves. In the center of the room was a long table set extravagantly, a white table cloth with a lining of gold, two white tapers stood evenly apart in the center. Three places were set two with beautiful wine glasses at the sides and one as a complete meal setting.

"Isabel…" The queen's voice filtered into Sookie's mind as Isabel embraced the woman, "and Sookie, glad to have you back with us. Come let us sit." Emerald took the place at the head of the table and Isabel the seat to her right and Sookie on her left.

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am." Sookie murmured as a small salad was placed in front of her and red wine filled in her glass while a different form of synthetic blood was poured into Isabel's and the Queen's glasses.

"It was my pleasure Sookie, and please call me Emerald. A woman held in such a high regard to Godric is most certainly my equal." The queen replied a sincere smile on her face.

"Thank you, ma… Emerald," Sookie stammered and blushed a deep crimson suddenly then finding the table cloth a wondrous interest. "How is it that you know Godric, if you don't mind my asking? Isabel said that you have known him longer then Eric has been a vampire and I just…"

"Would you like to know? I understand your curiosity; I also believe that it is to ensure that I am not after your mate. Had he not been more a father to me, I would surely have tried to claim him as my own. As it is, I love him only in the way a daughter does her father or perhaps a brother." Sookie's blush was lighter this time but still easily visible.

"Am I that transparent?" Sookie questioned and Emerald's smile eased her mind as did Isabel's.

"Most humans are easy to read, and though clearly you're used to hiding your feelings when it comes to Godric it is clear, now if you wish to hear the tale of my meeting and relationship with Godric I will tell you. If only to set your mind at ease," Emerald wiped her mouth on a white cloth napkin and leaned back in her chair.

Sookie finished off her salad quietly only to have a plate filled with potatoes, steak and corn placed in front of her. She dug in slowly wanting to savor the expensive meal.

"Well, I was turned when I was young about fifteen or so, as you can plainly see…" Emerald began and Sookie paid hardy attention to the tale as it unraveled.

* * *

_Emerald stood near the river her innocence calling out to a nearby hunter, whose nostrils flared at the scent of her youth. Many women her age had already been claimed by men but Emerald was a different beauty whose personality made her unattractive to the men in her village. _

_The predator stalked up behind the young woman, mouth practically watering, and just as she bent down to retrieve the bucket of water from the ground, he pounced. Her heartbeat had skyrocketed and a sense of preservation made her limbs move trying to get the terrifyingly strong being off of her. _

_She struggled under his hard grip until he simply pressed his weight down on her. He violated her being and stole blood from her leg still leaving her conscious enough to recall every second of it. Then she felt the darkness overwhelm her as the beast took more and more now from her neck and that of her breast. _

_She gasped, sobbed and struggled attempting a fruitless escape from his clutches and still he took her life blood down with a great fervor, the sweet nectar an awakening to his pale form. She then felt drips to her lips, blood she realized and she opened her mouth only to close it in great haste to not become one of this awful being's slaves. Greedily, the beast man forced her lips apart, pouring his congealed blood from that of his wrist to her resistant mouth, she took in the bitter taste of her murderer's blood and her consciousness knew no more. _

My maker left just after he buried me in the earth, my memory of that monster that made me a life taker is short but in it filled with hatred and seething rage. Sometime later, I had become a lunatic only ever looking for the next human to cross my path, because you see, in my youth, becoming what I did was a sure death sentence no matter what. My village was small, like most were back then and if I had returned, reflecting the white moons rays as I undoubtedly would, then I would have surely perished at the hand of the protectors of my former home.

I fled to the woods which happened to be the only safe course of action in such times. I spent the next fifteen years surviving on lone travelers going to or from the village and though I loathed taking the lives of innocents only trying to survive I did not know then what control truly was, most new vampires are clumsy with the blood they steal at first but no worse than that but they have their makers, who teach them the control. I never had my maker and so for those years I drained to live that was until, Godric came along.

* * *

_In the late hours of the night the wondering hunter saw the masculine forms of a small assembly of men with weapons raised, torches lit and faces drawn in fear, this fear was what the hunter longed for as the more it was in the humans she watched the sweeter the release of there blood after she took there necks flesh between her lips. _

_One, off to the corner and separated from the others was her meal. His knees were shaking with his fear and the hunter sighed with unneeded breath at his pungent scent of terror and the surrounding woods. Just as she was to leap from her camouflage in the trees an entity, stronger than she had ever felt knocked her from her balanced perch and held her shoulders to the tree at her back and growled, low in his throat. _

"_Stop," he seethed between his fanged teeth. The ancient language of her people that she had only heard in passing came from between his lips and she felt wetness come to her eyes at the order and the memory of her human life._

"_I cannot," she responded as the wetness fell down her pale cheeks to lay on her tattered clothing. _

"_You will child, or you will die." He hissed back at her refusal and squeezed her shoulders in his grasp until she sobbed out in pain._

"_Please, I cannot. I am hungry, so hungry. Please." Her pleas fell on deaf ears in the olden tongue. _

"_Where is you maker?" He asked in an eerily calm voice which had the young vampire falling back to the tree in silent hope. _

"_My maker," she enquired in a great deal of confusion. _

"_The one who made you as you are child where is that being," his frustration was mounting at the girl's ill knowledge. _

"_I… I cannot be sure, last I saw of him, he was forcing his life blood down my throat, the vile taste still brings nightmares to my eyes." She explained as best she could but her own fear of the being shown through. _

"_Your maker left you to the elements?" Rage was present in his eyes as he said the words and the girl, Emerald felt her fear of him renew. She nodded close eyed and waited for another punishing shove to her mending shoulder after he had broken it before._

"_You have nothing to fear of me girl, the one that shall fear my wrath is the coward who left you to fend for yourself in this world." She nodded again; this time more enthused and in part relieved to know that someone cared of the injustice done to her. "It is in respect for your strength and survival in this world that I take you along with me, I will teach you our ways." He said in a matter of fact way and separated himself from her and told her with a silent look for her to follow him and watch as he did. __

* * *

_  
He cared for me in ways my own family did not even try and taught me the ways he had learned from his maker, ones that I should have learned at the hands of my own. After only a few years of training with Godric, he set me on my lone path again, this was just before he met Eric, who he had seen battle in a turnabout way that made him want for him as a partner in the night.

After I was made queen of this state, after great deal of effort, I managed to find Godric again and asked him to work at my side as Sherriff of an area within my state. He accepted willingly and we reconnected that is when I introduced to my Isabel, the first and only childe I ever made.

At this the female vampire in question smiled at Sookie from the other side of the table. Emerald placed her hand upon Isabel's and squeezed lovingly and Sookie could see the glowing love that the two held for each other.

Just as things were becoming uncomfortable in the dining hall a guard dressed in a dark blue suit came to the door. "Majesty, they are here." He stated simply and led in the intimidating Viking and the silent and shorter but far stronger Godric, not caring for presentation at the moment Sookie leapt from the table and into the arms of her, as Emerald called him, mate.

She held onto him without care of who saw it. His arms a comfort to the fear that had been rushing through her mind since she woke up in this unknown place.

"What happened to you, are you both alright?" She asked her gaze following from the eyes of her lover and that of his childe.

"We had to clean up the hotel room; it seems love that you have a lot more power that the queen wasn't even aware of." Godric said rubbing her cheek with his chilled fingers. He turned his attention to Emerald and spoke, "Emerald I am grateful for you taking in my bonded. She is greatly precious to me and if not under your watchful eye I fear Sophie-Ann may try to obtain her from my grasp, again."

"Think nothing of it Godric; we are after all as close as family can be without blood coming into play. Isn't that right, brother?" Emerald responded and her eyes lit up as she joked with Eric.

"Yes Emerald, I would like to thank you as well and apologize for bringing that blasted harpy to your state in the first place." Eric responded.

"It is not you at fault for bringing her here, it is that blasted man, what was his name Isabel, oh yes William Compton. I have already sent a few of my guards out to obtain Mr. Compton and place him in silver shackles for bringing his queen here. Yes you are his Sherriff but you were as unaware of his deceitful nature as the rest of us." Emerald exclaimed that was met with silence the shock throughout the room was everlasting.

"We will have to begin a siege, when Sophie-Ann wakes within her own boundary lines she will put even more obsessing into taking Sookie, as she is my bonded I will care for her however involving her family is our best bet." Godric began and left the rest to the room.

"Wait my family, um Godric my Gran died not to long ago and Jason is all I have left because I won't even count that backstabbing lap-dog formally known as my cousin." Sookie spoke and Godric, separating himself from her only to avoid the coming tornado that would hit when he told Sookie what he had found out.

"Yes, speaking of Jason he's resting in one of the rooms correct?" At Godric's enquiry the Queen of Texas nodded he took a long unneeded breath and said. "Sookie, you have far more family than that of your brother, family of yours that I found out about only in recent months myself.

"What?" She asked, her tone of voice holding a note of shock.


End file.
